Anubis Vampires
by Dead L E
Summary: A little story I wrote with HOAnubisTS  I think she's starting to like vampires!  what do you think will happen if Larten, Darren and Harkat wind up in HOAnubis? Why does Darren want to stay so much? Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**-Hey guys, this is me, HOAnubisTS!**

**-And I'm here too! It's me, Dead L E!**

**-We're having a sleepover, and we're really bored, so we wrote a House of Anubis and Darren Shan Saga crossover.**

**-No flaming if there is any OOCness, (HOAnubisTS's never actually read the books!)**

**-And no flaming if Dead L E over here messes up the entire thing because apparently NINA CAN'T BE WITH LARTEN!... Maybe it would be kind of creepy if they were together, but it would be cute… in a way. AAAAAH JUST READ IT FOR SAKE OF THE….**

**-VAMPIRE GODS! YAY!**

**- -_- Annnnywaaaay, we're sorry if the characters are unfamiliar to you, but I hope you enjoy this story, even if it is one-sided to you. **

* * *

><p><strong>House of Vampires<strong>

"Shall we stop for a break?" Darren shouted right into Larten's ear.

"Charna's guts! Do not yell! Yes, we can stop," panted Larten, wiping away sweat from his forehead.

"Why haven't we arrived yet? You said we'd be here before five, it's now almost seven, the sun is coming up in a few minutes!" barked Darren letting his arms fly at his sides in exaggeration.

"Well I am sorry if I could not estimate the exact distance to the town!" retorted Larten.

"You _estimated_?" cried Darren. A bitter quarrel broke out between them.

"Guys? Guys! GUYS!" hissed Harkat, getting impatient. The two didn't hear him, as they were too absorbed in their fight to pay attention to anyone else. Harkat had to pry them apart. A dumbfounded look was plastered on both of their faces.

"There's a house… right there. We can just… camp the day… and continue tonight," explained Harkat, gasping for air. (**Harkat gasps for air cause he's a weird gray alien looking type of thing… He needs to stop in sentences to pull a special mask over his face to breathe.)**

"Oh," they both muttered simultaneously. Harkat lead them down the hill (**let's pretend there's a hill, OK?**), jumping over the jagged rocks. His pace slowed down as they neared the mahogany doors of the house.

"Darren," called Larten, "what does it say there?" He pointed at a small bronze sign hanging crookedly above the door.

"House of Anubis. That's a strange name… sounds Egyptian." Shrugging, he knocked on the door. (**Dramatic pause for suspense**)

A forty-something woman with a welcoming smile opened the door.

"Well hello sweeties. Can I help you?" she sang. "Why are you up so early? Even the SUN's not up." She laughed heartily at her own joke. Darren cleared his throat, thinking of a believable excuse.

"We're… Umm…" he stuttered. An idea suddenly popped up in his head. "We've been traveling on foot for days, with not a crumb of bread to feed on. Would you please let us stay for the night? We promise we mean no harm." The woman looked thoughtful, but then shrugged her shoulders and gestured for them to come in.

"Well you must be starving!" she exclaimed. "Come in, we're serving breakfast right now. Some of the students are up, but most of them are still in bed. Lazy bums, all of them." She laughed once again. "My name's Trudy, by the way. And yours?" she asked Darren.

Darren was hesitant. Should he tell her his real name? No, he shouldn't. He might put Trudy in danger if he did.

"My name is… um… well, you see… my name is…" He searched the room frantically with his eyes for a hint. With the corner of his eye, he saw a book on the couch, open to page 146. He read some of the words speedily, hoping to see a male name. His eyes widened when he saw one. "Edward. Edward… Black," he said, randomly putting in a color for his last name.

"And you, dearies?" she smiled, looking at Larten and Harakat, who still hadn't taken of his blue hood.

"Vur Hortson," replied Larten calmly, using his trusted fake name.

"And I'm… Patrick… Gray," muttered Harkat, his eyes falling on the TV playing SpongeBob.

"Well, nice to meet you. Breakfast is served, you may go to the dining hall right over there to eat!" Trudy grinned, disappearing behind the door.

The trio walked into the room. The students, all sitting around the table in their uniforms, stopped eating and conversing to stare at them.

"Um… hi," said Darren awkwardly, looking at the group of girls and boys, their eyes bored into him.

Trudy walked into the room suddenly, plopping a batch of freshly baked waffles on the table.

"These poor guys came knocking on the door at sunrise. They've been walking for days and are starving. They're staying for a day or two, so be nice," Trudy told them. The students nodded like obedient puppies. One of the girls, with curly dirty blonde hair got up and tugged the sleeve of a girl with red hair and a single blue extension. Rolling her eyes, the red-head got up along with the girl.

Holding her hand out to Darren, she beamed, "Hello there. I'm Nina Martin, nice to meet you. What's your name?"

Darren didn't answer immediately, trying to remember the name he first had thought of. Apparently, he had forgotten it when he first saw Nina and had become captivated by her beauty.

"My name's…" Harkat muttered something quietly to remind him. "My name's Edward. Black. Edward Black." Nina giggled and shook his hand ever so lightly. The truth was that she was in awe of his bright blue eyes (**we don't remember what color they are, and Dead L E forgot her books at her house, so wah-wah, they're BLUE.**) and his ruffled hair. She felt a slight tingle in her fingertips as they shook hands.

"And this is Patricia," said Nina, gesturing at the red-head standing beside her.

"Hi," Darren waved.

She crossed her arms, and then uncrossed them again. "Great. Now can I sit down, I'm starved. Please, Neens?" Nina rolled her eyes and nodded eventually. Patricia looked relieved as she sprinted back to the table.

Nina gestured to Harkat and Larten. "You feel like introducing me to your friends?"

Darren looked behind him. He had almost forgotten that Larten and Harkat were sitting right there. "Oh. Um, this is Vur, unusual name, I know, and… Patrick."

Nina took his indecision for nervousness . "You must be starving, help yourself to some waffles. Trudy's waffles are sensational!" She leant down the table to grab a few waffles. Handing one to each of the visitors, she motioned for them to sit down on the couches.

"So what brings you here?" Nina inquired, taking a bite of her waffle.

Darren, Harkat and Larten exchanged nervous glances. Larten took the situation into his hands. "We were travelling, but our vehicle refused to work, so we had to walk. We found this house just a few moments ago and decided to stay the day."

Nina frowned, disconcerted. "Don't you mean night?"

Harkat laughed a little too loud and a little too fakely. "Yes, yes, he means… night, but he's just so… tired, you know." Nina squirmed in her seat uncomfortably. A girl in a skirt gliding right above her upper thigh sashayed towards them.

"What's up with the gypsies?" she sneered.

"Shut up, Joy," Nina snapped.

Joy chose to ignore Nina. "What's up with that little dude's cloak? Isn't it a little big for him? What's with the weird talking, pausing in midsentence? What is this, the FREAK show?"

Nina shot up from her seat. "You know what? Why don't you just go…" She stopped abruptly and took a deep breath. Turning her head around to face the boys, she added, "Sorry guys, don't mind her, she's the bitch of the house."

Harkat grinned from under his cloak. "I don't mind her, she's right."

"No she's not, don't say that! You're a norm-" She was cut off by a blonde girl shouting her name from across the room.

"Neens, hurry up, wontcha? School starts in fifteen minutes," she exclaimed irritably.

Nina grabbed her bags. "You guys aren't coming?" she asked, mostly directing her question towards Darren and Harkat. Larten looked about thirty, which was way too old to go to school in her book. Darren shook his head.

"OK then," she sighed. "See you guys after school." With that, she jogged to catch up with Patricia and the blonde.

Darren smiled to himself, he liked Nina already. Larten caught Darren smiling, Larten warned Darren cautiously, "Now, Darren, we are only going to stay for a day, do not go making relationships with the people here." Darren laughed unconvincingly.

"Make relationships? What gave you that idea?"

Harkat chimed in, "Well for once… you smiled."

"Yes, that _obviously _proves that I'm head over heels in love," smirked Darren sarcastically.

"Whatever you say," Harkat sniggered. As soon as everyone had left the room, the trio relaxed.

"Right. I am going to find a room to sleep in, good day," Larten walked off, pulling his cape tighter around his shoulders as if they could shut out the sun on their own. Harkat, sighing, wished Darren sweet dreams and headed upstairs behind Larten. Darren stayed on the couch, staring out the window. The heavy rain was beating on the glass so hard, he thought it might break. He anticipated for the moment the girl would walk into the house and sit next to him, telling him about the dreads of homework. Comforted by these thoughts, he fell into a deep slumber.

He was awakened by a nudge on his shoulder. His eyes shot open hoping to see Nina, but it was just Trudy, coming with lunch.

"Oh, you must be tired… I brought you some lunch, I don't suppose your friends will want any?" she chuckled. Darren thought of Mr Crepsley sleeping, hiding from the glaring sun. "No, my friends are taking a nap. I'd like some lunch, though."

"Seat yourself, then. It's on the table!" Trudy dimpled excitedly.

"Hey Trudy," I called. He flipped around. "Do you know when Nina, I mean, the other are going to come from school?"

* * *

><p><strong>-Well, we hope you enjoyed this story! We'll try to update every weekend, so stay tuned! Review! (And by the way, the story is on both of our accounts!)<strong>

**^_^ I just love that smiley. Just love it.**

**-I would like to thank HOAnubis's cat for giving us the courage to write this! Oh and by the way, the vampire gods told me that they liked it when you review soo... REVIEW!**

**- HOAnubisTS and Dead L E ~**


	2. NOT AN UPDATE, BUT THE SITE IS IN DANGER

**This isn't an update, BUT FOR THE SAKE OF THE VAMPIRE GODS, READ ON!**

**The site is in danger!**

I've just read an update from KBerry saying this, and I'm seething with anger! A Bill could possibly be passed on January the 24th that will shut down a lot of sites-_INCLUDING THIS ONE_**! **Do you realise how little time is left? Today is the 20 of January! Do the maths. Yep, you were right, barely 4 days. This time **NO ONE** can linger about and moan. **EVERYONE** can do this, **EVERYONE** should react. We're _all_ going to lose something here, whether it's a favourite story, a friend, or even a nice review! We're all in this **TOGETHER**!

The government is trying to take our world away from us! As cheesy as it sounds, I don't think I could survive without **EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! **This is the world where all my troubles turn to dust and **EVERYONE** loves the things that _I_ love as well, don't let them take all of this away!

Don't think that you _are_ alone just because you feel alone sitting in front of computer screen, this site has over **2 MILLION** members! Remember this, all **TWO MILLION** of you, we are** ALL** avid readers, we are** ALL** people that like writing, maybe not **ALL** but… You get the idea. We're all here for basically the same reasons, I can't stress how much this site means to me. If they shut it down… I don't know what I'll do. **BUT I KNOW** what to do now! I'm going to post this on every one of my stories to raise awareness! We are** STRONG**! Do I have to spell this out to get the message across to you? **W-E- -C-A-N- -D-O- -T-H-I-S!**

I'm not saying it's possible, I'm saying I **KNOW** we can do this. It's gut instinct, but I won't be right unless **YOU** whoever you are reading this, posts this on your profile or in a new chapter, preferably one with a lot of alerts on it. You **HAVE** to make a difference. We are all **UNIQUE, AMAZING, WONDERFUL** and **IMAGINATIVE** people, time to prove that we can do more than sit around chatting. We can beat the government! Do you know how many people there are in the US government? **19500**. Do you know how many people are in the UK government?** 650 MPs**. Can you imagine that?** 20 150 fat irritable adults vs. 2 000 000 adoring fan fiction fans** of many ages, full of compassion for their favourite characters! Do you know what the best part is? The government is always debating! Do we need a fricking **DEBATE** to know that we** LOVE** and by** LOVE** I mean **LOVE** this site?

Are you a fangirl, or even a fan_boy_? Perhaps you love Steve Leopard, Larten Crepsley, Darren Shan, Arra Sails, Lady Evanna or even *shudder* Desmond this site goes down, you will struggle to find people who feel the same. (Although, if you like Desmond, you'll struggle anyway XD)

Maybe you're sad that a book series ended. Maybe you want to write about what happened to Harry Potter's children, or after Darren died. If this site goes down, you can't keep the books alive. You can't share new stories of your favourite characters with the world.

**SO STOP THESE GOVERNMENT SHIT HEADS FROM TAKING OUR SITE!**

So call your senators today and tell them to vote against PIPA! We can do this! If you see this, put something in a new chapter of an existing story! Spread the word!

AL, Jefferson Sessions, 334-244-7017  
>AL, Richard Shelby, 205-759-5047<br>AR, John Boozman, 479-725-0400  
>AR, Mark Pryor, 501-324-6336<br>AZ, Jon Kyl, 602-840-1891  
>AZ, John McCain, 602-952-2410<br>CA, Barbara Boxer, 510-286-8537  
>CA, Dianne Feinstein, 415-393-0707<br>CO, Michael Bennet, 303-455-7600  
>CT, Richard Blumenthal, 860-258-6940<br>CT, Joseph Lieberman, 860-549-8463  
>DE, Thomas Carper, 302-573-6291<br>DE, Chris Coons, 302-573-6345  
>FL, Bill Nelson, 407-872-7161<br>FL, Marco Rubio, 305-418-8553  
>GA, C. Saxby Chambliss, 770-763-9090<br>GA, John Isakson, 770-661-0999  
>HI, Daniel Akaka, 808-522-8970<br>HI, Daniel Inouye, 808-541-2542  
>IA, Charles Grassley, 515-288-1145<br>IA, Thomas Harkin, 515-284-4574  
>ID, Michael Crapo, 208-334-1776<br>ID, James Risch, 208-342-7985  
>IL, Richard Durbin, 312-353-4952<br>IL, Mark Kirk, 312-886-3506  
>IN, Daniel Coats, 317-554-0750<br>IN, Richard Lugar, 317-226-5555  
>KS, Pat Roberts, 913-451-9343<br>KY, Mitch McConnell, 502-582-6304  
>KY, Rob Portman, 361-576-1231<br>LA, Mary Landrieu, 225-389-0395  
>LA, David Vitter, 337-262-6898<br>MA, Scott Brown, 617-565-3170  
>MA, John Kerry, 617-565-8519<br>MD, Barbara Mikulski, 410-962-4510  
>ME, Susan Collins, 207-945-0417<br>ME, Olympia Snowe, 207-874-0883  
>MI, Carl Levin, 313-226-6020<br>MI, Debbie Stabenow, 517-203-1760  
>MN, Al Franken, 651-221-1016<br>MN, Amy Klobuchar, 612-727-5220  
>MO, Roy Blunt, 816-471-7141<br>MO, Claire McCaskill, 816-421-1639  
>MS, Thad Cochran, 601-965-4459<br>MS, Roger Wicker, 601-965-4644  
>MT, Max Baucus, 406-657-6790<br>MT, Jon Tester, 406-449-5401  
>NC, Richard Burr, 910-251-1058<br>NC, Kay Hagan, 336-333-5311  
>ND, Kent Conrad, 701-258-4648<br>ND, John Hoeven, 701-250-4618  
>NE, Mike Johanns, 308-632-6032<br>NE, E. Benjamin Nelson, 402-441-4600  
>NH, Kelly Ayotte, 603-622-7979<br>NH, Jeanne Shaheen, 603-647-7500  
>NJ, Frank Lautenberg, 973-639-8700<br>NJ, Robert Menendez, 973-645-3030  
>NM, Jeff Bingaman, 505-346-6601<br>NM, Tom Udall, 505-346-6791  
>NV, Dean Heller, 775-686-5770<br>NV, Harry Reid, 702-388-5020  
>NY, Kirsten Gillibrand, 212-688-6262<br>NY, Charles Schumer, 212-486-4430  
>OH, Sherrod Brown, 216-522-7272<br>OK, James Inhofe, 918-748-5111  
>OK, Tom Coburn, 918-581-7651<br>OR, Jeffery Merkley, 503-326-3386  
>PA, Robert Casey, 570-941-0930<br>PA, Pat Toomey, 610-434-1444  
>RI, John Reed, 401-943-3100<br>RI, Sheldon Whitehouse, 401-453-5294  
>SC, Jim DeMint, 864-233-5366<br>SC, Lindsey Graham, 864-250-1417  
>SD, Tim Johnson, 414-276-7282<br>SD, John Thune, 605-334-9596  
>TN, Lamar Alexander, 615-736-5129<br>TN, Bob Corker, 423-756-2757  
>TX, John Cornyn, 512-469-6034<br>TX, Kay Hutchison, 214-361-3500  
>UT, Orrin Hatch, 801-524-4380<br>UT, Mike Lee, 801-524-5933  
>VA, Mark Warner, 804-775-2314<br>VA, James Webb, 804-771-2221  
>VT, Patrick Leahy, 802-863-2525<br>VT, Bernard Sanders, 802-862-0697  
>WA, Patty Murray, 206-553-5545<br>WI, Ron Johnson, 605-332-8896  
>WI, Herbert Kohl, 414-297-4451<br>WV, Joe Manchin, 304-342-5855  
>WV, John Rockefeller, 304-347-5372<br>WY, John Barrasso, 307-261-6413  
>WY, Michael Enzi, 307-682-6268<p>

Call those numbers** BEFORE** the twenty fourth!

Darren: WHAT? I didn't die for nothing you know!

Larten: This is terrible! I shall have to return to paradise after this!

Steve: THIS IS SO CRAP! I HAVE FANS ON HERE WHO FRICKIN ADORE ME! I WANT TO KILL THE GOVERNMENT!

Evra: Don't let them boss you around.

Mika: Keep the world of vampires alive.

Annie: It's up to YOU to help. Review, re-post this on your stories and profiles, even facebook. DO NOT LET THEM WIN! Spread the word.

Flamers: FLAME THE GOVERNMENT AS HARD AS YOU CAN!

Mary-Sue writers: Charm them into doing what you want!

Fangirls: In the words of Cheryl Cole, FIGHT FOR THIS LOVE!

Me: I hope you know what's coming for you, stupid government! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

(GG stands for Government Guy)  
>Stupid GG: MWAHAHAHA! I feel like passing some dumb bill everyone hates instead of doing something useful, like finding a good strategy to get less unemployed people!<p>

Darren: HEY! This is the only site where SOME people commemorate my death! You can't do that!

Stupid GG: Sure I can! Watch me!

Darren: I'm telling Mr Crepsley.

Mr Crepsley: Did someone say my name?

Darren: Kill that stupid government guy!

Mr Crepsley: Why?

Darren: He's going to shut down this site! You should care, you have whole lot of poems and tributes dedicated to you!

Mr Crepsley: I cannot read.

Darren: I'll read them to you! Just kill him!

Mr Crepsley: Fine. I shall kill him! *lunges for his sword*

Stupid GG: Actually... I think I'll work on finding a good strategy to get less unemployed people! *dies anyway, just for coming up with the idea*  
>20mins ago<p>

All of you, I'm talking to **ALL** of you. Don't bother reading this and just walking away, this world needs people who **REACT**! We were never alone, even when we felt like it, we** ARE** not alone now, **AND WE WILL NEVER, EVER BE ALONE! **I'm saying the truth, I'm speaking from the bottom of my heart! I don't care if I sound cheesy or angry or insane or weird. I will never give up! Please post this. Everyone needs to know! there are millions of us. Alert those millions!

xxx Dead L E xxx


End file.
